This invention relates generally to an anti-theft device for protecting consumer electronics, and in particular, a laptop computer or similar portable electronic product (e.g. DVD player). More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-theft device for protecting a laptop computer or similar portable electronic product having a base portion and a cover portion attached to the base portion with the cover portion positionable at an angle relative to the base portion. The anti-theft device is adjustable to accommodate laptop computers and similar portable electronic products having various widths, and includes a lock mechanism operable for automatically locking the anti-theft device and a magnetic key operable for unlocking the anti-theft device.
It is common practice for retailers to provide demonstration models of relatively expensive consumer electronics, such as laptop computers and similar portable electronic products, so that a potential purchaser may examine the demonstration model, and in some instances, test the function and operation of its features prior to purchasing the product. As used herein, the term “laptop computer” is intended to refer generically to all types of portable, personal computers, including notebook, mini-notebook, sub-notebook and netbook type computers, as well as personal data assistant (PDA) devices. The term “similar electronic product” is intended to refer generically to any type of portable, personal education and/or entertainment device, such as a digital video disc (DVD) player, karaoke machine, and the like. An operational display product, however, also creates an opportunity for the demonstration model to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. As a result, demonstration models of consumer electronics are typically protected by an anti-theft device, also commonly referred to as a “security device” or “merchandise display device,” that permits a potential purchaser to examine and operate the demonstration model, while reducing the likelihood that the display product will be stolen or removed by an unauthorized person.
Certain consumer electronics are more difficult to protect than others. For example, cell phones and digital cameras are relatively small and include removable components that are easily separated from one another. Cell phones and digital cameras commonly include a battery pack (or one or more individual batteries) and a memory card for storing video, audio and/or data files. The display product and each removable component must be separately secured against theft without interfering with the ability of the potential purchaser to examine and operate the demonstration model. This requirement typically results in the use of a security device having multiple electronic sensors placed at different locations on the product. The use of multiple electronic sensors can make it more difficult for the potential purchaser to operate the demonstration model, and thus adversely influence the decision to purchase. Furthermore, the provision of multiple electronic sensors necessarily increases the cost and complexity of the security device. As a result of its increased complexity, there is a corresponding increased likelihood that the device may malfunction and produce a false indication of theft.
Laptop computers and similar portable electronic products are typically larger in size and have a base portion and a cover portion attached to the base portion that is more difficult to separate. Regardless, demonstration models of such products are likewise problematic to protect since access to the various input devices and ports must be provided without hindering the ability and freedom of the potential purchaser to examine and operate the display product. For example, all essential keyboard components must be readily accessible and the cover portion, which typically includes a display screen, must be clearly visible with only minimal obstruction. Furthermore, a suitable anti-theft device must be able to accommodate the various widths and thicknesses of different models and brands of the demonstration model without compromising the security of the display product. A particular concern for securing a demonstration model of a laptop computer or similar portable electronic product against theft is that providing adjustment of the anti-theft device in one dimension (e.g., width) may compromise or diminish security of the display product by the anti-theft device in another dimension (e.g., height or thickness). In particular, securing the demonstration model against removal from the anti-theft device in the lateral direction may cause the display product to be more vulnerable to removal from the anti-theft device in the vertical direction.
Known anti-theft devices for protecting laptop computers and similar portable electronic products having a base portion and a cover portion attached to the base portion include a conventional mechanical lock (e.g. key and tumbler; padlock; etc.) for locking the anti-theft device onto the laptop computer or similar portable electronic product. As a result, such anti-theft devices are vulnerable to attack by common means, such as picking the key lock and cutting the shank of the padlock. In addition, the keys used with conventional mechanical locks can be readily duplicated, and thus, are subject to circulation. Further, conventional mechanical locks used for locking the anti-theft device onto the laptop computer or similar portable electronic product typically secure the anti-theft device at only a single location. Still further, known anti-theft devices utilize conventional mechanical locks that do not automatically lock when the anti-theft device is positioned onto the laptop computer or similar portable electronic product. Accordingly, it is possible for store personnel to inadvertently fail to lock the anti-theft device when assembling the product display.
Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a simple, yet reliable and effective, anti-theft device for protecting a laptop computer or similar portable electronic product. There exists a specific need for such an anti-theft device having a base portion and a cover portion attached to the base portion with the cover portion extending from the base portion at an angle. There exists another specific need for such an anti-theft device that is adjustable to accommodate laptop computers and similar portable electronic products having various widths. There exists yet another specific need for such an anti-theft device that includes a lock mechanism operable for automatically locking the anti-theft device and a magnetic key operable for unlocking the anti-theft device.